


Drawn Like a Moth

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Murder, Bodyguard, Canon - Manga, Conflict of Interests, Dark Past, Drabble, F/F, Family Drama, Intrigue, Late Night Conversations, Moral Ambiguity, One Shot, Random Encounters, Revenge, Short One Shot, Succession Contest Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Surprise Kissing, Suspicions, Talking, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble.  “We want to see them become nothing, just like we have been all our lives.” Spoilers for the Succession arc.
Relationships: Morena Prudo/Theta
Kudos: 8





	Drawn Like a Moth

"I have to say, Theta, we're more alike than you care to admit," Morena spoke aloud, after a long and impenetrable silence hung between her and the confused bodyguard.

They were the only ones in the drawing room, the others elsewhere on the ship, so Theta had to keep her wits about her. Morena only had to sow the seeds of discord for everything to fall into place.

Theta looked up from her reports before her, and she turned to the outsider, her face stern.

"What makes you say that?" the bodyguard asked, cautious yet curious as to Morena's intentions with such a statement.

Morena sat tall in her chair, and she smiled at Theta, in a soft manner. "We are both outsiders, not of these people, not of the Kakin family," she replied, her tone all-knowing and comforting.

"Th-That's true, but that should be the end of such a comparison." Theta responded, sitting up straight in her chair, and her eyes narrowed.

Morena still smiled at Theta. She rose up from her velvet cushioned seat and walked towards Theta, her eyes firmly on the bodyguard. Theta then stood up from her chair, her hands clenched into fists, almost by instinct.

Morena stopped short in front of Theta and placed a hand on the bodyguard's cheek, leaning in close to the other woman.

Theta opened her mouth to retort, but she lost all air in her lungs once she stared into Morena's golden-amber colored eyes, her fists shaking at her sides.

"We're both outsiders, yes, but we also want to see such progeny crumble, fall, and be cast aside like nothing. We want to see them become nothing, just like we have been all our lives."

Theta couldn't speak, nor she could defend the Kakin family on their behalf. She couldn't muster the words, as deep down, she knew that Morena was right.

Deep down, Theta wanted to vanquish Tserriednich, once and for all, but when she thought to have killed him, she fell for his illusions. She paid for such insubordination, she had the scar to prove it.

Morena was an illegitimate child, not of the Kakin family, not who they deemed worthy. Nevertheless, she climbed her way up to the ranks, for retribution. She became the Boss of the Heil-Ly Family not to play in the succession contest, but to destroy the Kakin empire.

"That is what you desire, even as you guard them with your life, you want them to suffer, isn't that right, Theta?"

Before Theta could even utter a word, Morena leaned in and pressed her lips on the bodyguard's. Theta seized up, unable to move, to pull away, and unable to resist the woman's touch.

As soon as the kiss began, Morena pulled away from Theta, her dissonant smile still of her face, her hand on the bodyguard's cheek, tracing the adhesive covering the bodyguard's scar.

Theta blinked away, pulling back, her face seared pink, feeling incredibly warm and strange under Morena's gaze.

"W-what was that?!"

"It appears we are on the same wavelength, my dear, and what that entails, you'll have to see for yourself, Theta."

With that said, Morena walked away from the speechless bodyguard, and out of the drawing room.

Theta blinked and touched her face, wordlessly, as Morena's touch still lingered on her skin.


End file.
